31 Days of Plum
by xoc13
Summary: It's Stephanie's turn to make the first move and get her man. October Thrills and Chills have a new meaning for Babe this year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm currently working on some pending stories and the muse has been in a drought. This idea came to mind so I decided to give the muse what it wants and write. And did I write. **

**Basically, I got this idea from the whole '31 days of Halloween' concept. Stephanie and Ranger have been dancing around each other for some time and what better season for Stephanie to decide it was time to get her man than, well, "Halloween" season?**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. Mistakes and rusty writing are mine.**

_Day 1- October 1st_

"Thanks, Babe." I said distractedly as I motioned for her to leave the file with her search findings on my desk.

Just when I thought she was about to turn on her heel and leave, I caught movement in my direction. It was so quick that I didn't even have time to lift my gaze from my computer screen. In the span of five seconds her hands landed on my cheeks and the atmosphere in my office shifted from professional to _personal_.

With her hands cupping my face, her lips pressed against mine. The impromptu kiss attempted to morph into something more serious when her tongue swiped at my bottom lip and demanded entrance. As if afraid to break this moment, I remained motionless for several beats.

Babe was on a mission. Her tongue swiped my bottom lip, again, and this time my lips parted in invitation. As our tongues dueled for dominance, my initial shock was quickly replaced by willingness. Our kiss wasn't gentle. It was insistent and frenzied. It was almost as if we were trying to pour all of our emotions into this _one kiss_.

A small eternity later, she finally wrenched her lips away from mine. We were at eye level, breathing hard as we worked on replenishing our oxygen supply. If I tilted my head just the tiniest bit forward, then our lips would meet again. _So close, yet so distant_.

Her hands moved from my face to my shoulders during our kiss and mine somehow found their place on her sides, my thumbs gracing the underside of her breasts. I am an opportunist, after all.

Her blue orbs focused solely on me and I suddenly felt very vulnerable. Could she read the desperation in my eyes? Could this be it? Are we finally going to fully cross that line? The stupid line that was more like a wall that I solely created?

I waited, giving her my full and undivided attention.

And waited.

But her kiss swollen lips remained silent. Babe didn't speak. I had to fight myself to be patient and wait her out. There has to be a reason for this spontaneous act.

After several beats of silence I stupidly watched as she pulled back and walked out of my office.

My heart was pounding in my chest as my whole body buzzed with the pent up energy coursing through me. Was Babe about to tell me something important? Did she change her mind? I had to talk to her. Something told me this was the closest we've ever been to finally fulfilling our deepest desires. If she backs down... _If I let her back down_... Could we finally seal our fate?

It took me several minutes to snap out of my stunned state and bolt out my chair.

Of course, just my luck would have it that chasing after Babe would be no simple feat.

"Woah!" Lester gave me a mock scolding about running in the hallway after I bumped into him in my haste.

"Move." I ordered impatiently. I can't let her leave after that display of emotion. This could very well be my last chance to fix my mistakes where she's concerned.

"Where you goin' in such a hurry?"

"I need to talk to Stephanie." I gave him my best menacing glare. "Move."

"She just left."

My stomach clenched and I felt my heart start beating faster. _She ran_. She got scared and ran away. _Because you hesitated to kiss back, Idiot._

"She didn't run away." Lester scoffed, apparently reading my mind. "Beautiful has afternoon patrol duty with Woody." My cousin clasped my left shoulder sympathetically. "You're too on edge, man. Maybe some fun time will be good."

Shrugging his hand off my shoulder, I sprinted towards the stairs and practically flew down to the garage.

S&R

_Steph's POV_

"Thanks, Babe." As he distractedly motioned for me to leave my findings on his desk, I found myself cataloging his every move.

Six weeks ago I finally took his job offer seriously. Working at Rangeman full-time has provided many benefits, including working side by side with Ranger. The magnetism that usually hovers between us has intensified tenfold. There's a charge of electricity in the atmosphere that has become almost impossible for me to ignore.

Today, as I placed the manila folder on Ranger's desk I couldn't help but rake my eyes over him. My internal inventory included the way his usually fitted T-shirt seemed to be tattooed to his skin today. I also noted how deliciously Bulgari his scent currently was. I suddenly felt like I would combust if I didn't move closer.

I've _craved_ his kisses, his company, and pretty much _everything about Ranger_ these past several weeks more than ever. And yet he seems totally _oblivious_. So much for being a self-proclaimed opportunist.

And just as I was willing myself to turn on my heel and leave, a little nagging inner voice told me to just go for it. _Take it! Take him!_ _Make the first move for a change!_

I surprised even myself when I suddenly cupped his cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips to his.

Sadly, he tensed immediately. His stiff demeanor and the lack of kissing back threatened to crumble my bravery. This was my first time initiating a kiss between us, aside from whenever we've already been deep in the throes of passion. Nervous that this was a mistake, I swiped my tongue against his bottom lip as I silently begged him to kiss me back.

I put myself out there and the thought of my feelings not being reciprocated caused a knot to form in chest. A familiar clench in my stomach prompted me to try again. This is it. The moment of truth. If he doesn't respond I'll have to accept that _he's moved on_.

Relief, among other things, flooded through me as he finally kissed me. The instant his lips parted and our tongues touched my whole body buzzed with his energy. Our kiss morphed from stiff to frenzied in nanoseconds. Our tongues mimicked a dance our bodies know all too well.

When the need for air became a must I jerked back, severing our heated connection. Breathing heavy and in close proximity, I watched him. He watched me back. We were both silent, unsure of what was next. Once I realized he wasn't going to break the silence first, I decided it was best to continue with my Rangeman assigned duties. I extricated myself from his hold and exited the private cocoon of his office.

I stood outside the closed door for about a minute, gathering my thoughts and emotions, before I squared my shoulders and pushed myself away from the cold wood.

"Ready?" Woody met me halfway to my cubicle, my utility belt looking tiny draped over his left shoulder.

"Sure. Let's do this." I took my belt and followed him to the elevator.

"Need help?" His question made me realize I was on my fourth attempt at fastening my utility belt.

"Nah, I got it." Luckily the fifth time was the charm and the belt clicked into place.

We were two parking spaces away from our fleet SUV when I felt a familiar tingle in the back of my neck. The door to the stairs crashed open, prompting us to turn around. I knew even before I laid eyes on him that it was my man in black joining us in the underground garage.

"Babe." He looked completely edible standing mere feet away. His clothes looked _tighte_r and his body looked _harder_ than usual.

My body might have been _wetter_ than usual at the sight of him.

"Ranger." I greeted with a small finger wave as he approached. A small involuntary shudder escaped at the way he scanned me from head to toe. He was ogling me the same way I was.

"Dinner tonight?"

From the corner of my eye I noticed Woody busying himself with getting the SUV ready for our departure. "Sure." I agreed to dinner just as a wicked idea formed. I made the first move, which meant I was calling the shots. My mind raced with endless possibilities. I was determined to get _my man, my way_. "The guys and I are having dinner at Shorty's at six. Join us." I had to hide my grin at the way Ranger's muscles involuntarily flexed.

"Babe." He nodded in agreement, albeit disappointed.

"Cool. See you later, Batman." With another finger wave I spun on my heel and sashayed my way to the SUV.

"Ugh." Woody's very uncharacteristic groan as he backed out of the parking space snapped me out of my dreamy state.

"What?" I feigned innocence by exaggerating the flutter of my eyelashes.

"You're playing with fire." Woody and I have become regular partners, which could explain why he suddenly became very chatty about my personal life.

"You know, I _love_ October." Woody rolled his eyes in a perfect impersonation of me as he stopped for a red light. "There's this, I don't know how to explain it..." I pursed my lips in thought. The light turned green and as the SUV put us in motion the words came to me. "There's this _vibe_, this _feeling_ in October, you know?"

"Mmmhmm." Was as much as Woody was going to delve into the subject.

S&R

Our afternoon patrol was uneventful until the last 20 minutes of our shift. We got a call over by Route 1 and it took a little longer than anticipated to make it to Shorty's.

By the time we strolled into the Pizza joint Lester, Ram, Bobby, Tank, Hal, Cal, Vince, and Ranger where already seated. Several tables had been joined together to accommodate our large group. Ranger was at the head of the makeshift long table, his back to the wall. The guys scooted their chairs for us to join in.

"We ordered Pizzas and subs for us to share." Lester pipped in.

"Babe." An empty chair _magically_ appeared to Ranger's right. The only other empty chair was on the opposite end of the table, across from Ranger.

_Perfect!_

_"_I'm starving!" With a grin, I took the chair opposite Ranger's.

"You're going to get us all killed." Woody whispered my way as he was forced to take the seat Ranger intended to be mine.

This time I had to hide a grimace when the heat of Ranger's stare hit me. _What have I unleashed?_


	2. Beautiful Feeling

**Thank you for the awesome support to this crazy idea. I almost didn't upload it. I mean, Stephanie luring Ranger in for the best treat of his life? Like, who'd want to read that?*snickers***

**The consensus in the reviews is that Babe has really pulled the Tiger's tail and should definitely escalate the teasing. She's got 30 days left, with big days like her birthday and Halloween thrown in there, haha. **

**I've had half of Day two sitting on my computer for about three weeks now. I just couldn't decide if the below was too soon for day 2 or not. In the end, I've decided to stick with my original day 2 idea.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. The rusty writing is mine. **

Day 2- October 2nd

It was exactly 0500 when I screeched to a halt in the underground garage at Rangeman.

I spent all night tossing and turning, unable to conceive sleep. At around midnight, I swapped my flannel jammies with spandex shorts and a tank top. It didn't feel like October in my bedroom. Nope! It felt like scorching August.

An advantage of working here is that I know everyone's schedules. The Merry Men like to be up and at 'em quite early, starting with a 5am gym session. Ranger likes to get a head start, enjoying his workout bliss in solitary.

I put purpose to my steps as I breezed towards the gym. My money was on Ranger being in the showers while the guys slowly trickled into the gym for their session.

As I waltzed into the room, I grinned with triumph. Some men were slowly starting their religious routine, while others were likely on their way down to do the same.

I kept my head low, trying to avoid any chance of someone intercepting my path, and turned my brisk walk to a near jog. Luckily, I reached the locker room without incident.

I took a deep breath, wishing and hoping I wasn't wrong and inadvertently walked in on the wrong _Rangeman_. That'd certainly be very weird, not to mention disciplinary meeting worthy.

As I moved past the rows of lockers, I worked on regulating my breathing. I don't know what I'll do once I see him, but what I do know is that I just _need to see him_.

I let out my final whoosh of air when I finally made it to the showers. Sure enough, my suspicion was correct: only _one man_ currently occupied the vast room.

Just my luck would have it that it was _my Rangeman_.

S&R- _Ranger's POV_

I couldn't conceive sleep. Not after the events of last night.

All throughout dinner Babe chatted, laughed and smiled with the men. She was genuinely having a good time and so were the guys. Every time our gazes met, albeit briefly, I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest. She was finally with us, working alongside us and complementing our team in a way no one else could. So yeah, I've been a little hesitant to resume my insistent persuasion where she's concerned. For that reason, I've let her be these past several weeks.

But last night changed everything.

I am not a Saint and after last night's events it seems _us_ will have to be a matter of discussion. And soon.

A little after 0300 I gave up trying to sleep and ventured down to the gym. Cardio, weights, and the heavy bag were my training of choice this early morning. I called it quits right before the men started filing down for their 0500 workout.

I'd been in the shower for about 5 minutes, allowing hot water to cascade over my sore body, when my thoughts took over again. The memory of me driving Babe home, followed by me escorting her to her apartment on the second floor has replayed vividly in my mind this early morning. When Babe unlocked her front door, with me standing close behind in hopes of an invitation inside, she surprised me by taking advantage of the proximity to brush her tempting ass against my crotch. Once her door was finally unlocked, she turned around to focus those deep blues on me and leaned in closer. I was both disappointed and excited when her lips kissed me again, twice in the same day is a bonus, except those luscious lips pressed softly against the side of my mouth. While I was trying to decipher what her plan was, she swung her door open and walked in _only to slam the door closed in my face!_ True, I could have picked my way inside, and _she knew it_, but where's the fun in that?

A tingle in the back of my neck alerted me of a presence. Automatically, my hand moved to my nape as I whirled around. My lips twitched at the sight of her. "Babe." A full blown grin spread across my face as she padded my way. She was wearing a tank and stretchy spandex shorts. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked like a wet dream barreling my way.

Unlike a dream, the spell didn't break when she crushed her body against mine. Our lips met once again, igniting a desire so vast that it scorched my body wherever our skin touched.

While tongues tangled, her hands _touched_ me seemingly everywhere _except_ the one place where I _really needed_ her to touch, grip, tug, lick, lap, or something! Anything!

"Are you finally going to tell me what's gotten into you?" I breathed my question against her lips when we parted for air. Taking advantage of the moment, I pressed her against the side wall. The new position caused the water to splatter against my right side, meanwhile our fronts pressed flush together.

"Ranger." She said my name on a whine. "You really wanna talk right now?" Her fingers outlined the groves of my abs before following the v of my torso to splay torturously low on my abdomen. Shaking my head in the negative, I leaned forward to reclaim her lips in a hungry kiss.

As our tongues tangled, our hands continued their exploration. It has been so long since we've been this close that my greedy hands can't seem to decide on one place. Since I couldn't choose, I resorted to roaming freely.

Babe did the same, allowing her hands to move from my torso to my back and finally my ass. With her hands out of the way, our bodies rubbed insistently. When the motion didn't fully fulfill our needs, I gripped her thighs in an effort to get her to wrap her long legs around my waist. It only took a bit of coaxing before she did just that.

Babe jerked her head back suddenly, severing our kiss in the process, and moaned. Her breathing grew shallower and her hands gripped my shoulders as I felt a very familiar fluttering against my erection.

_"Babe_." I watched her chest rise and fall in tandem with mine as she slowly came down from the high.

"Ranger, I..." Her eyes were wide, obviously shocked that the orgasm had seemingly sneaked up on her. By the looks of it, she was disappointed by the quick, fleeting pleasure. Good, because I want in on the rapture.

_S&R- Steph's POV_

I was still trying to catch my breath from the unexpected climax, meanwhile staring at Ranger's handsome face, when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. Looking over my shoulder, I caught sight of none other than Cal entering the showers.

Panic threatened to skyrocket my heartbeat once again. Thinking fast, I slid down the small shower wall. Man, was I thankful I'd untangled myself from Ranger in my post orgasmic bliss.

Breathing heavy, I pondered my options: make a break for it or stay.

Looking up, I was greeted with a very aroused piece of Ranger's anatomy. Forcing myself to continue my ascend, I caught a peek at Ranger's very unhappy face. Who could blame him? I'd be unhappy too if he got some extra pleasure and I didn't.

_This was a really bad idea, Stephanie._

What was I thinking? Well, I guess that's the problem. I _wasn't_ thinking.

Risking getting caught and never being able to live this down with the Merry Men, I chanced another peek. I really don't want to see the guys in this context, so I was thankful when I saw Cal's right foot join the rest of his body in the shower three stalls down. This was my shot. I waited for the water to turn on before I crawled out of Ranger's space. Crouching low I moved past the empty stalls on the opposite end and prayed no one else decided to cut their exercise short today.

Someone must have heard my prayer, because the the locker room was still empty. The men were still in their zone, working out in happy bliss to notice me hauling ass out of the gym.

Just when I thought I could finally catch my breath I found myself with a new dilemma. My shift starts in about an hour, give or take based on my calculations, and I'm currently standing in the underground garage soaking wet and barefoot. I blew out a sigh.

The way I see it I've got three options.

_Option 1_: drive back to my apartment.

_Pro:_ I'll have some distance from Ranger.

_Con:_ I'm wet and barefoot.

_Option 2:_ go up to seven and use the shower in Ranger's Penthouse.

_Pro: _Ranger's shower is heavenly.

_Con:_ Ranger would join me in the shower to finish what we started.

Wait. I'm not sure that's really a con. Hmmm...

Guess I'll have to go with _option number three_.

I loaded the elevator on the garage level and waved at the camera. I held out six fingers and waited for the guy on duty to get the message and send me up to the sixth floor. A few seconds later the doors closed and the elevator whirled in motion.

I waved my thanks before unloading on Ella's haven. Suddenly losing my bravado, I shyly rapped on Ella's apartment door. Three knocks later the door opened and Ella's motherly face came into view.

"Oh, dear. You're soaking wet." Ella's brow furrowed.

"Yes." In more ways than the obvious. "Could I use your shower?" I fibbed, saying I didn't want to keep the guys from using the gym showers while I showered after my 'workout'.

"Of course." Ella waved me in and I was finally able to relax a bit.

"Shoot. I, uhm, forgot my uniform." I grimaced. I really wasn't thinking when I jumped out of bed in search of Ranger.

"No worries, dear. I actually have new uniforms for you." Well, isn't that convenient?

After thanking Ella and assuring that she is in fact a lifesaver, I took a speedy shower and dressed in record time. I didn't want to give myself enough time to really ponder what happened with Ranger. I've got a full day of work ahead and need to keep my head in the game. Tonight, once I'm alone, I'll be able to afford thinking about the repercussions of tempting Ranger.

As a token of my appreciation, I helped Ella stock the break room with breakfast goodies and got the coffee going before the official start of our morning shift.

I was scarfing down an everything bagel with cream cheese when Lester joined me in the break room.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He selected a toasted wheat bagel and filled his travel mug with coffee.

"Good morning, Les." I said once I gulped my coffee to wash down the remnants of my bagel.

"You ready?"

"For?"

"Patrol duty." Les flashed me his best grin. "You're with me today, Beautiful."

"Cool." I said I was ready to roll. Best to be out of the building this morning. That should give Ranger some time to cool off.

"Where's your utility belt?" Les gave me a quick scan from head to toe. "Or your weapon?"

"They're in my car." I have no idea where I left my keys after the shower incident, but I'm betting I left my car unlocked.

"I figured." Les dug into a side pocket of his cargo pants and handed me my car keys. "I found these on the gym floor." He said he was proud of me getting more exercise time in, but reminded me to be aware of my surroundings.

"Yep. Got it." I assured, not wanting to shine more attention to my early morning gym incident.

_S&R_

I closed my front door and locked it, before paying a quick visit to Rex.

"Hey Rex, I'm sorry about my abrupt departure this morning." I said to Rex as I dropped some food pellets into his cage. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow before work, because I'm beat." Rex filled his cheek pouches with food before disappearing inside his soup can. Good chat, buddy.

My nightly routine was completed on autopilot. I was exhausted after deliberately taking back to back patrol shifts. Patrol rounds kept me on the streets of Trenton and out of the Rangeman building. Sadly, my ass cramped halfway through my second shift. The last twenty minutes of my second shift were true torture once lack of sleep and exhaustion finally caught up with me.

I swapped my Rangeman uniform for fresh cotton panties and an oversized T-shirt I commandeered from Ranger a long time ago. It no longer smells like his unique Bulgari scent, but it's comfy sleepwear.

By the time I finally crawled into bed, I was ready for a dreamless sleep. My head all but hit the pillow as slumber finally called my name.

I awoke with a start some time later. Breathing hard, I lay still in the darkness of my bedroom as I tried to figure out why I was startled awake despite being exhausted. I can usually sleep like a rock after a busy and exhausting day.

A slight rustle of clothing along with a very familiar scent alerted me of a presence. I wasn't alone.

"Ranger?" I called out into the darkness just before my hand made contact with the bedside lamp. Blindly, I fidgeted until light bathed the room. I was both relieved and nervous to discover that my night intruder was in fact Ranger.

A grin caused his lips to twitch as he stalked closer to my bed. "_Babe._"

_Oh boy._


End file.
